


Cam. Un final. Un inicio.

by NoxBadWolf



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate
Genre: Gen, Just Cam, Parallel epilogue, alternative ending, no happy no sad ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxBadWolf/pseuds/NoxBadWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luce y Daniel se reencuentran en sus vidas como mortales bajo las miradas de sus amigos. Pero... ¿donde estaba Cam? ¿es el mismo de siempre? ¿Que hace al respecto? ¿Lucifer aun influencia su vida? Para quienes queríamos tener claro que sucedió con el demonio. Esto como un final alternativo-paralelo de Rapture (en español Oscuros La Primera Maldición) desde su punto de vista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cam. Un final. Un inicio.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, así como ninguna frase buena en la saga le perteneció a Lucinda Price. Todos son propiedad de Lauren Kate. Si Cam fuera mio, no estaría perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo.
> 
> Este fic es el final desde la perspectiva del demonio Cameron Briel. Acepta todo el canon y se adapta al epilogo. Por otro lado, la idea no es solo mía, este Fic es el resultado de una tarde de cine entre mi parabatai y yo hace casi dos años y ella esta de acuerdo con publicarlo.

Cam salió de Troya volando hacia Nueva Zelanda. Ahora se llamaba así; y aunque estaba infinitamente más poblado, seguía siendo un buen lugar para pensar y hasta relajarse, claro, no ese día.

No volvería a ver a su hermano, y aunque lo hiciera, él no lo reconocería, por lo que entonces no importaría demasiado.

Como tributo a Daniel, decidió hacer algo que él hubiera hecho: después de pensar un tiempo, menos del que le gustaría en realidad, salió volando hacia Georgia. Mientras volaba viendo nada más que el reflejo de las nubes en el océano iba perfeccionando su plan.

Al llegar a Espada y cruz, abrió una anunciadora que lo condujo a la  madrugada del segundo día después de la cena de acción de gracias. Había pocos internos, ya que había muchos pasando aun el día con sus familias y los pocos que quedaban, no hacían gran cosa, eran como unas pequeñas vacaciones, una costumbre del centro. El bloque donde estaba alojada Luce semanas antes estaba vacío. Apenas si pudo evitar regresar al día anterior en el cual aún estaban allí, planeando… no importaba ahora, no cambiaría nada…

Tenía que parecer un accidente, y Cam era especialmente bueno en ese tipo de cosas, así que hizo un corto circuito, el cual provoco un incendio, algo a lo que, por las experiencias, la familia de Luce ya se iba acostumbrando. Solo que esta vez tenía que ser fatal. Pero antes, a partir de unas cuantas notas de Luce, Cam copio su letra e hizo una carta a sus padres, no una de despedida, ella no podía saber que moriría, simplemente una carta de una hija que extraña a sus padres, bastante vaga, ya que Cam no llego a conocer a esa Luce tan bien como a otras, unos cuantos siglos atrás.

Estaciono una moto, que había tomado “prestada” de un bar, al frente de la casa de los padres de Luce, en la cual había estado 11 días antes, o más bien dos. Llamo a la puerta y no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

— ¡Hola! Tu eres uno de los amigos de Luce ¿no es cierto? ¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo? — era la madre de Luce Price.

—De hecho yo… — _vengo a decirle que su hija está muerta, aunque en este momento debe estar más bien en Italia buscando un objeto que no se sabe que exista, no, de hecho ella no puede morir realmente_ ¿Cómo podía Daniel hacer cosas como esa? — si claro, gracias señora Price.

La casa estaba tal como había estado dos días atrás, solo que vacía, claro. Se sentó en el sofá, en la mesa central había fotos de Lucinda, de Luce Price. La madre de Luce volvió con unos refrescos y se sentó al frente de él.

— ¿Y qué te trae por acá?, ¿saliste ya del reformatorio? — Ah, eso…

—No exactamente eso, aunque si, ya cumplí mi tiempo allí. — _¿llorara, se quedara paralizada? ¿Cuál será su reacción?_

— ¿Y cómo está mi Luce? — _en proceso de reencarnación, oh no, ahora debe estar en Italia. Cierto._

— ¿Ha visto las noticias?, al parecer, bueno esto se encontró dentro de las cosas que se salvaron — le extendió la carta y la madre de Luce la cogió, como si estuviera envenenada. Casi lo estaba.

Abrió la carta y mientras la leía, sonrió en un par de ocasiones, pero al terminarla de leer, comenzó a llorar en silencio, entendiéndolo. Casi ambas reacciones.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuándo?

—Un incendio, esta mañana. — pareció entenderlo todo. _Encienda la tele, mi plan funciono a la perfección, deberían darme un título de pirómano profesional o algo así…_

—Igual que aquel chico, Trevor. — dijo entre sollozos.

—Eso parece, las únicas víctimas fueron ella y Daniel, — _y Molly y Gabbe, pero eso pasara luego, y a ellas les fue peor_ — el intento rescatarla, creo — wow, ¿un Cam que no podía mentir? Esa vacilación era algo nuevo para el — pero…

—Gracias — dijo la suavemente señora Price. Cam se levantó para irse, pero al parecer darle un final razonable a Luce no era suficiente, y por supuesto no esperaba que se preguntara sobre la ausencia de ella las semanas pasadas en Espada y Cruz; oficialmente, ella estaba allí solo sacando unas cosas de su habitación y Daniel ayudándole, ya que sus papeles estaban en orden y habían cumplido su sentencia. Otra cosa que había hecho esa mañana. Ojala nadie lo mencionara. Antes de salir se giró ­— Las almas son eternas, y su hija más que nadie, lo sabía.

Ella le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 

Luego llegó donde Callie, quien por suerte estaba sola también. Ella lo saludo alegremente, pero al verlo, su expresión cambio de alegre a preocupada. A ella le conto parte de la verdad, pero solo lo estrictamente necesario, es decir, básicamente que ella volvería a reencarnar, y por supuesto no le dijo que en ese momento, seguía viviendo como Luce Price, buscando algo en Europa, y claro que ni menciono a Lucifer.

— ¿La volveré a ver?

—Tal vez en unos cuantos años, pero ella de igual manera, no te conocerá.

—Pero yo si a ella, aunque sería mucho más joven... — _bueno ella ni lloro ni se paralizo_ , era algo bueno.

—Exacto.

—Si la vuelves a ver, por favor dale esto de mi parte — le dijo mientras se sacaba un collar del cuello y entregándoselo — me lo dio ella, y… —añadió con una sonrisa — tengo más.

—Lo haré.

Y sin decir una palabra, se marchó de allí, de vuelta al tormentoso presente.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**17 años después**

 

Cam lo observaba llegar, estaba ya muy cerca el momento de su primer y último encuentro. Cuando Daniel se dirigía a la Universidad, desde california, se encontró con Cameron quien se presentó sádicamente, y con quien entablo una amistad en el camino.

Lo que el Trono dijera lo tenía si cuidado, eso era más importante. Tampoco entendía por qué las últimas vidas tenían que ser en América del norte, según el, Ucrania podría ser un lugar más interesante para sus últimas vidas, pero en fin, en eso, él no tenía autoridad.

Observo a Luce salir de la lavandería con cara rara, seguro le había pasado algo extraño.

Por ahora no importaba demasiado, quería estar con Daniel, ser inmortal tenía muchas ventajas: el hecho que podía tirarse de un avión sin paracaídas sin mayores consecuencias las que tendría si se le ocurría bucear sin tanque de oxígeno. Pero también tenía desventajas, como el mantener amigos por la eternidad, y Cam ya había perdido suficiente — Molly, recordó —y pronto perdería a Daniel de nuevo, esta vez para siempre.

—Hola, beach boy — no había estado realmente lucido al apodarlo de aquella manera…

—Hola Cam — Daniel estaba en una de las mesas que siempre estaban a la entrada de las residencias. Era la primera vez que le decía Cam, no Cameron. — Tienes cara de hambriento ¿Quieres un burrito?

—En realidad, preferiría comerme tu cerebro frito, pero un burrito está bien — realmente no tenía hambre, pero eso era más tiempo con Daniel, antes de que solo hablara de Luce, o no hablara en absoluto — ¿Qué tal el Campus? — diferente al cielo, casi esperaba oír.

—Es…. diferente, ¿oíste que va a hacer una fiesta?. Supongo que todos estarán ahí, pero realmente no me entusiasma la idea de ir — ese definitivamente era Daniel.

—Hummm, supongo que yo iré — seguramente las amigas de Luce la arrastrarían allí — pero si me aburro estaré en el jardín, respirando, supongo. ¿No venden cigarrillos acá verdad?

—Lo tendré en cuenta, los cigarrillos dan cáncer, ¿y estudias medicina? — _fue la primera carrera que se me vino a la mente, claro tiene casi nuestra edad. No mencionare la otra profesión más antigua._ ¿Cáncer? Claro, Daniel ignoraba que a los ángeles no les afectaba.

—De acuerdo, sin cigarrillos, solo bebidas. — Daniel rodo los ojos y suspiro, fue gracioso para Cam. No quería hablar, solo estar, valorar un momento de silencio dentro de la eternidad. Y el momento paso a ser un largo tiempo en el que la respiración era suficiente para comunicarse

—Nos vemos afuera entonces. La fiesta está por comenzar. — ¿cuantas horas habrían pasado? Ya empezaba a oscurecer.

 

Al dirigirse a la fiesta, vio unos ojos azules como el hielo. No lo observaron, pero lo pusieron alerta. Lucifer. Tenía una moneda en la mano; Cam se ocultó tras un grupo de chicos y vio a las amigas de Luce pasar por allí. Ella estaba cerca.

Lucifer la vio, y comenzó a caminar en su dirección lentamente, sin dejarse ver en ningún momento por ella; justo como Cam. La fiesta era todo lo que se podía esperar de una fiesta de campus, Luce estaba radiante, pero su mirada no reflejaba ese brillo que tenía siempre, después de conocer a Daniel. En años anteriores, la había observado, y en una ocasión, llego a “tropezar” con ella, quien lo miro confusa, pero lo único que había hecho el, había sido meterle el collar de Callie en su abrigo. Luce lo conservaba aun.

Después de un rato, Luce parecía cansada, así que se dirigió a la salida, a tomar aire, supuso Cam; entonces, Lucifer se enderezo, y se separó de la columna en la que estaba recostado empezando a caminar tras Luce, pero al llegar a la puerta, Cam lo detuvo poniéndole una mano fuertemente contra el pecho y haciéndole parar en seco. Aún tenía la moneda en la mano.

—No des un paso más — le advirtió Cam. Lucifer lo observo, y al reconocerlo, le dirigió una retorcida sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién me lo ordena? Uno de los míos. No te entrometas Cambriel, es una orden. —Si, era un demonio, pero no era de su propiedad.

—Tú tampoco te vas a entrometer entre ellos. Y no te pertenezco —lo aplasto fuerte pero discretamente contra la pared. Ese momento de debilidad de Lucifer era extraño.

—Entonces… — dijo Lucifer en tono pensativo — es así como ella gana. — lo miró y se libró de su agarre — nos vemos en el infierno, Cambriel. — dio media vuelta y se marchó girando la moneda entre sus dedos.

Cam no había anticipado la rapidez de la retirada de Lucifer, o tramaba algo peor, o era algo que solo el entendía. _“Así es como ella gana”_ no le importaba saber lo que significaba mientras Lucifer mantuviera su distancia. Además había un trato —el cual él había roto— con el Trono.

Unas chicas, un tanto borrachas, se dirigían hacia él. Cam se giró y salió ocultándose entre las sombras. El jardín, seguro que Luce iba a ir allí, y Daniel lo buscaría en el mismo lugar.

Daniel estaba sentado al lado de Luce, y ella ya tenía ese brillo en los ojos. Ambos sonreían. Había acabado por el momento. No había podido salir mejor, ya que en aquel jardín, en el que nunca había estado, crecían peonias, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Al día u hora siguiente (según que tanto se distraían Daniel y Luce) Daniel se daría cuenta de la ausencia de Cam, pero no le importaría, porque no estaría más solo por la eternidad. Como el, lo cual no importaba ya demasiado viéndolos sonreír como perfectos conocidos.

Rio con ganas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volaba; sus alas le picaban en la espalda exigiendo ser liberadas. Aún era un Ángel caído del lado oscuro, pero era distinto, no como el ángel que había sido, pero si distinto.

Se alejó y desplego las alas, elevándose y dirigiéndose hacia el único lugar al que quería ir en aquel momento.

Jerusalem.

**_...Fin_ **


End file.
